CSI: Greg & Morgan
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a pairing of Greg and Morgan... I kinda takes place after CSI Down! Please enjoy!


**THIS IS JUST A SHORT ABOUT GREG SANDERS AND MORGAN BRODY! I THINK THEY LOOK CUTE TOGETHER & SHOULD DATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

In the crime lab CSI Greg Sanders saw Morgan Brody standing by the lockers, he stopped and looked at her. He walked over, "Heh rough day huh?" He asked walking over. She turned and smile, "Yeah." She said and looked up at him. He smiled and opened his locker, "You heading home?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah just a stop at the gas station to get a few things then going to sleep." She said. Greg nodded, "Alright. Well night." He said. She had a smile at Greg, she shut her locker and left. Greg sat on the bench and sighed.

* * *

'That's Ecklie's daught?' Greg had said, 'Don't even think about it.' Nick had told the young CSI.

* * *

Greg grabbed his things and headed to his car, seeing that Morgan hadn't left yet. He walked over, "Is everything alright?" He asked. Morgan nodded and blushed, "Yeah my car ran out of gas. I'm an idiot I forgot to fuel it with more gas." Morgan said. Greg looked at her, "Your not an idiot." Then she looked at him. Greg laughed, "I mean I forget sometimes. Hah, how about I drive you home. Don't want you stuck here." Greg said. Morgan smiled, "Why thank you Greg." She said. Greg smiled, and they walked over to his car. Taking a step in Morgan saw the CDs he had. Three Days Grace and Marilyn Manson. She held one and eyed him, "Really?" She asked and he laughed. He turned on his car and put it in drive. Pulling out of the parking lot Greg asked, "What are you needing at the gas station?" Morgan looked at him, "Some milk and maybe something for tomorrow for breakfast." Morgan said with a smile. Greg nodded, "OK tell me where to go." He said. Morgan pointed to the left, "After this light make a left onto this street." She said and Greg nodded. He turned and followed her orders well, turning onto the streets she told him. Morgan looked at him and smiled.

* * *

'That's Greg Sanders?' Morgan had said, walking over was Sara. 'Yeah he is into you.' Sara had said. Morgan looked at her, 'You think?' She said. Sara smiled, 'It's Greg' Sara said and left.

* * *

Morgan told him to turn right, "So Greg have yourself a girlfriend?" Morgan asked. Greg shook his head, "Not now but maybe some time. You know this job takes a lot of your time." Greg said and she nodded. He turned to her, "How about you. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. She shook her head, "Nope a single girl." She said and told him to keep going on this street. Morgan and Greg were silent for a while as Greg drove, Morgan turned from looking out the window to Greg. "How long have you been working as a CSI?" Morgan asked. Greg glanced to her and smiled, "Um for a long time. I knew Catherine, Nick, and Sara since I was still a lab rat." Greg said and Morgan smiled, "That's cool." She said. Morgan looked at Greg, "Have you ever been hurt on the job?" Morgan asked. Greg looked at her for a moment, he just realized what she went through on the helicopter. He nodded, "Yeah the lab explosed. It was Catherine's fault but she didn't mean it. I was stuck in the hospital for a while." Greg said. Morgan just sat and listened, "I was also beaten." Greg said and his voice trailed off. Morgan looked worried, "When?" She asked. He glanced at her and then back to the rode, "You must really want to know. Five years I guess, some crimes in the LA area were involving tourist. I saw some teenagers beating up on a guy and I went in, in my car. The fleed but one teen. He grabbed a rock and ran toward me. I hit him, then the teenagers pulled me out of my car and beat me up. I was stuck in the hospital for a while too." Greg said. Morgan looked at Greg, "Greg I had no idea." She said. He nodded, "Yeah it's alright." He said.

Greg got to Morgan's apartment and pulled in for Morgan to get out, "Thanks for the drive. Is it alright if you drive me to work tomorrow, we can stop at the gas station so I can fill it up in my car." Morgan said. Greg had a smile, "Sure." He said. Morgan smiled, "Night." She said. Greg honked at her, "Night." He said. Then pulled out of the drive way, and drove off. Morgan just smiled and walked into her apartment, 'Greg Sanders. He is more than meets the eyes.' Morgan thought and locked her doors for the night.


End file.
